


Sweet Lover

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lillith and Lady Brinkatore bond.RP Fic.





	Sweet Lover

Lillith had smiled as she watched Lady Brinkatore sleep. She had rescued the woman from the bindings of her husband, as Lillith watched her tense nature had soothed and she had smiled, settling to watch her. Lillith could see Lady Brinkatore was relaxed and would, eventually wake. Lady Brinkatore soon began to stir. Lillith had smiled, gently stroking Vivian's cheek. 

"Good Morning my darling."

Lady Brinkatore murred and opened her eyes. She smiled at Lillith. 

"How do you feel?"

"Refreshed."

"Good."

Lillith smiled. 

"You seem... happier..."

"Yes I feel happier."

Lillith smiled, kissing her cheek gently. 

"I am glad... you worried me last night... what were you even thinking?"

"I don't really remember."

"Well, let me make you feel.... loved?"

"Please do."

Lillith smiled and kissed her softly. 

"Tell me if you need to stop, okay?"

"I will."

Lillith smiled, pulling her closer and kissing her a little more passionately. Lady Brinkatore purred into the kiss.

"Like that baby?"

"Oh yes."

"More?"

"Oh yes...I'll even beg for it if you want."

Lillith smiled, stroking her cheek as she moved to undress her. Lady Brinkatore murred and let Lillith take her clothes. 

"Look how sexy you are...."

Lady Brinkatore blushed and murred.

"Shy?"

"A little yes."

"Why's that? You look... stunning."

"I don't truly know."

"Trust me?"

"Yes. Totally and completely."

Lillith smiled and kissed her softly. 

"Get on the bed for me baby girl."

Lady Brinkatore did as she was asked and got up on the bed. Lillith smiled and moved to kneel over her, kissing her tenderly. 

"My darling."

Lady Brinkatore mewed softly up at Lillith. Lillith smiled and moved to cup and caress her breasts. Lady Brinkatore purred and moaned. 

"You like that baby?"

"I love it."

"More?"

"Yes Please."

Lillith smiled and slowly ran her hand lower. Lady Brinkatore arched her back in pleasure. Lillith smiled teasing her clit. Lady Brinkatore began gasping softly and repeatedly. Lillith smiled and moved to push in, set a pace then slowly speed up. Lady Brinkatore bucked upwards and mewed loudly. Lillith sped up further. Lady Brinkatore bucked her hips hard and fast in time with Lillith's fingers. Mewing and mewling loudly with each thrust of her hips or movement of Lillith's fingers. 

"Come for me baby."

Lady Brinkatore cried out and came apart.


End file.
